


Scars - Ron Weasley

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Ron Weasley

His memories bear down on him like a heavy weight, threatening to tear him apart, but at the same time, they are the only thing that's truly keeping him together.

When he sees Hermione sleeping, curled up in blankets on the floor of the common room, he can only see her lying unconscious on the floor of Malfoy Manor, a knife at her neck. When Ginny hugs him, he remembers her with blood on her face. He remembers Harry drowning, and Lavender running and running and falling and Neville trying to shake someone's body awake.

They won't wake up.

Ron doesn't know if he will, either. He feels like he is trapped in a nightmare, and every morning he wakes up from horrible nightmares of blood and torture and screaming and finds that the real world isn't much better.

He wants to go to sleep and forget and never wake up.

But when Hermione comes and doesn't say anything, just leans against him as if to reassure him with her physical presence, it makes him feel better. When he wakes up screaming that night, Hermione kisses his cheek and holds his hand and whispers softly in his ear.

Ron doesn't have quite so many nightmares that night.


End file.
